Taenia solium cysticerosis is increasingly recognized as an important public health hazard in both disease-endemic regions of the developing world and in areas with high immigrant populations in developing countries. T. solium has been recognized as a potentially eradicable parasite by WHO. However, no control strategy has been demonstrated to be effective and sustainable, excepting the improvement in public health that accompanies general development. Four independent yet closely related components will provide information required to shortcut development for porcine cysticerosis, and better understanding of the natural history of the disease, specifically in 3) T. solium transmission dynamics and 4) human Cysticerosis clinical evolution.